The Nemekian Saiyan
by Gyni
Summary: (Companion story to Goku's Daughter) Veroca doesn't know much about anything, there is nothing beyond her life as a pet to the elites. V simply exists with no ambitions, until she meets a peculiar Sayian boy on the planet Namek. Veltro must teach Veroca the difference between good and bad and show her the life she could have, if only she'll stay. What was V like before Earth?
1. Chapter 1

The space pods struck the planet with a core shattering impact, Veroca's space pod flew into the water. Veroca quickly pressed the eject button and swam out "My space pod _always_ falls into the water." She groaned as she surfaced. Raditz was already there, he hovered over the water with his arms crossed as he glared down at her.

"Veroca" he snapped "if I have to fish your pod out of another ocean you're not going to get it anymore." Raditz snatched her out of the water by her hair. Veroca reached up and wrapped her tail around his arm to relieve the pain of her screaming hair follicles.

"We are here for one thing." Raditz snapped "to see if there is any truth to the legend of the mystical balls."

"O-of course." Veroca stuttered "I'll find out, I'll find out for you Raditz." Veroca promised "I'll find out so fast you won't even know I was gone!" Veroca watch Raditz's eyes, she could always tell what he was going to do by watching his eyes. Raditz smiled "good." He threw her onto land "three days." Raditz held three fingers up "I don't want the others to know, keep your scouter off and I will return for you in three days."

Veroca nodded, Raditz aimed an energy blast at her "now go."

"Y-yes, I'm going, I'm going." Veroca ran off _Oh, I wish he would just teach me to fly_ she leapt over the water patches and from land to land until. She turned her scouter on. It picked up a power level of two hundred. Veroca ran toward it, her power was still higher than his.

Veroca found a boy not much bigger than herself practicing alone. He had wild spiky hair that hung loosely around his head with bangs that framed his face. Veroca peeked out further and found there was a village off in the distance, maybe a mile or so.

"Who's there?" The boy's eyes were wide and innocent, as if they had never seen a single bad thing. Veroca tried hide behind a rock but the boy was looking right at her.

"I can feel you." He smiled "I know you're there, come out." He walked toward her _don't be scared_ she told herself _his power level is only two hundred, your twice as strong as him_ Veroca straightened up and walked out from behind the rock. Veroca clenched her hands at her side and narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Hi." He smiled. Veroca couldn't believe how relaxed he was, didn't he know she was a threat? No, he didn't have a scouter on, how could he?

"Hi, my name is Veltro." The boy put a hand on his chest, he wore the strangest outfit, a long tunic like shirt that went down to his knees with a vest layered over top and loose pants and shoes that kind of looked like carrots.

"What's your name?" Veltro asked walking closer, when Veroca didn't answer Veltro stopped "can't you talk? _Otole neme_?" He asked in Nemekian

"I don't talk Nemekian." Veroca snapped.

"You can talk!" He exclaimed with a smile despite her sour tone. "What's your name?"

"Veroca." she finally said eyeing Veltro.

"Nice to meet you." Veltro grabbed her hand. Veroca acted immediately grabbing his hand and throwing him into the rock, she took the stance she had seen Raditz take in a serious battle.

"What are you doing?" Veltro asked confused and unharmed. Veroca couldn't believe he wasn't hurt at all, he only had a power level of two hundred and she wasn't exactly trying to be gentle.

"You grabbed me." Veroca said obviously.

"I was shaking your hand." He yanked himself out of the rock and hovered himself right side up.

"You can fly?" Veroca's jaw dropped, now she felt even worse, _why won't he teach me_ she thought whining.

"Yeah, I'm still learning but Dronare says I'm getting really good at it." He smiled, Veroca couldn't wrap her mind around this boy's way. He was acting like there was nothing to be afraid of, nothing to worry about.

"Why are you scared?" Veltro asked suddenly.

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared of anything." Veroca yelled at him. Veltro looked behind him "no, everything's fine." Veltro said.

"Who are you talking to?" Veroca asked impatiently.

"Oh, that was Dronare checking on me." Veltro pointed to his head "he talks to me in my head sometimes, he's always worried about me." Veltro laughed scratching the back of his head.

"You hear voices in your head?" Veroca asked shaking her head "you're crazy."

"No, it's telepathy." Veltro insisted "Every Nemekian uses telepathy." Veltro smiled but then he spotted the thing around Veroca's waist "Hey, you have a tail!" he exclaimed grabbing it. Veroca's energy seeped out of her, she fell forward, landing face down on the ground.

"Sorry!" Veltro released Veroca's tail instantly "I've never met another person with a tail." Veroca pushed herself up and grabbed Veltro by his neck thingy and slammed him against the rock "what'd you do that for?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. I forget how weak the tail is." Veltro looked behind him. A furred tail appeared there, Veroca dropped him and grabbed it to compare it to hers, "They're the same." She said curiously "that means you're a saiyan." Veroca looked at Veltro, he was absolutely unaffected by her grabbing his tail, she squeezed a little harder to make sure. Veltro smiled "Dronare taught me how to make it strong so that it wouldn't be a weakness." He pulled his tail out of her hand "I could teach you." He said, Veroca perked at the idea, Veltro held his finger up "but only if you tell me what a Saiyan is."

"You don't even know what you are?" Veroca arched her brow and gave him her you're-stupid look.

"I guess not." He said unaffected, yet again, "I grew up here, Dronare found me in this round space ship thing and he raised me like his own."

"A saiyan raised by Nemekians." Veroca mused "okay, you're from a race called the Saiyans Veroca sat on the ground, Veltro joined her sitting across from her.

"We're a warrior race, our home planet is gone now but there are a few of us left." Veroca pointed to herself "me, Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta and a few others out in space. We mostly work for Frieza but we have our own fun sometimes. Anyway, we clean planets out for frieza and they get sold to the highest bidder."

"What do you mean by 'clean planets out'? That doesn't sound good." Veltro pinched his face up "that sounds mean."

"Well, it is but we're meant to fight." Veroca slammed her fist into her hand "if they're too weak to defend themselves then that's their fault."

"But… who told you that?" Veltro asked "Dronare says that we should help anyone who can't help themselves."

"What do Nemekians know, they only think about peace, they don't do _anything_ fun." Veroca countered.

"Oh yeah, well you're a big meanie and so are your friends." Veltro jumped to his feet "I'm telling Dronare about you, you must be here to 'clean' our planet and I won't let you." Veltro narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't be stupid, we're not here for your planet." Veroca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Then what are you here for?" Veltro lost all anger and suspicions from his face.

"Seeing if something is truth or legend." Veroca said standing "but your planet is as boring as I thought, there's nothing here." Veroca turned away from Veltro, ready to leave, Veltro grabbed her shoulder "wait." Veroca looked over her shoulder at him. Veltro smiled at her "let me show you how fun my planet can be." He grabbed her arm and lifted them both into the sky, they wobbled, Veroca grabbed onto his hands "hey, do you even know what you're doing?" Veroca yelled at him.

"Yeah, we're fine." Veltro's hand slipped and nearly dropped V.

"Hey!" V grabbed onto Veltro's neck.

"Hey, watch it, I've never flown with someone else before." Veltro narrowly dodged a mountain.

"Are you trying to kill me, I told you I'm not here for your planet." Veroca grabbed onto his arm as he pushed himself faster.

"Veltro!" Veroca shouted.

"Awe, relax" Veltro laughed "you're fine." He spun through the air he would show this girl how fun it was to be good. She was even smaller than him, she didn't know any better.

"Where are we going?" she demanded impatiently. Veltro found her impatience endearing, patience was so highly thought of on Namek that it was uncommon to find an impatient Namek, especially one as impatient as the girl he carried in his arms.

"You're funny." Veltro laughed throwing Veroca up into the air as they flew under a naturally formed bridge.

"Why am I funny?" She scrunched her face up at him.

"The way you talk, like you're big and small at the same time." Veltro laughed "you're smaller than me."

"Am not." Veroca whipped him with her tail, Veltro flinched but it didn't hurt too much, Dronare hit him much harder when he trained him.

"We're the same size, so we're the same age." Veroca reasoned, Veltro laughed "they don't teach you anything do they?"

"Shut up." Veroca snapped grabbing on Veltro's hair "they teach me enough." Veroca didn't particularly like defending the others but what was she supposed to do, accept this boys insults?

"It's okay, I'll teach you." Veltro swerved, Veroca's legs swung outward. Finally Veltro flew near the ground and dropped Veroca. Veroca landed on her feet easily while Veltro cut his energy off and plopped down on the ground in front of her.

"What are we doing here?" Veroca asked with her hands fisted on her hips.

"Watch." Veltro grabbed her tail, gently this time, and pulled her toward the edge of the miniature island. Veroca peered into the water, there was a few tiny fish and little crustacean looking things but nothing interesting.

"If this is your idea of fun, then you're even more boring than I thought you were." Veroca started to walk away. Veltro grabbed her arm "that's because we need to take a closer look. Veltro threw his tunic off, kicked off his shoes and leapt into the water. Veroca stared after him, this boy was annoying and pushy and she needed to look for those dragon balls if she didn't want another lesson from Raditz, but she didn't turn away.

"Not scared are you?" Veltro surfaced with a challenge in his eye. Veroca didn't like to turn down a challenge "of course not." She snapped pulling off her armor and yanking off her boots. Veroca leapt into the water after him. Veltro was several feet down, Veroca kicked her feet and dragged herself through as fast as she could. Suddenly a giant crab burst from the ground beneath them. Veroca nearly inhaled the water, Veltro swam over to it and climbed onto its back, he waved for Veroca to join him. Veroca didn't like the way he looked at her like it was a challenge. Determined, Veroca swam after him and anchored herself onto the crab with her tail and stood, trying to one up Veltro. Veltro watched how Veroca used her tail like an extra arm and not just something that wriggled behind her. Veltro stood using his tail to grab on but his was not quite as strong as her and he wobbled. Veroca smirked letting him struggle, the crab thrashed raising his enormous claw toward them. Veroca readied to defend herself. Except the crab didn't use his claw to hit them, he opened his claw and blasted them with bubbled. Veroca lost her footing and was blasted into Veltro. Veltro was knocked from his place. The crab pursued them, swinging his claw at them. One swing knocked Veroca into an underwater mountain, groaning she opened her eyes to watch Veltro dancing around the crabs attacks, he had no trouble evading the crab. Veroca watched how he moved _I want to move like that_ Veroca tore herself from the rock and swam to the surface. Gulping in air Veroca dove back under and joined Veltro's game. She stayed as close to him as she could and mimicked his moves, it wasn't that he was fast, it was that he moved perfectly, he was aware of everything happening, where the claws were, how the water limited his reaction and even used the water currents to his advantage. Veltro smiled at Veroca, he was simply happy.

Finally Veltro blasted toward the surface to catch his breath. Veroca followed after him throwing a weak energy ball to distract from their escape.

"You're insane." Veroca snapped at him shaking the water from her hair like a dog.

"Round two." Veltro chuckled looking more like a saiyan and less like a Nemekian. He dove under without a second thought. The first crab had scurried off but there were a lot more where they came from. Veltro flew through the water giggling when he caught sight of Veroca's face scrunched up in frustration. He took pity on her and slowed down. Dronare would not like what he was doing, he should be helping with the planting and tending to his regular duties but he had never met a person for another planet before, this was just way too exciting to pass up. Veltro quickly found another crab this one was even bigger _better get a big breath for this one_. Veltro grabbed Veroca's wrist and pulled her through the water.

"That thing is huge." She said staring down into the water at the looming shadow.

"I know, the big ones are the fun ones." Veltro's eyes were wide with his excitement. Veroca rolled her eyes _this is what happens when a saiyan doesn't grow up with his own kind._ Veltro dove under water and Veroca followed. She drifted away from him to have more room to practice.

 **Dronare…**

"Now where did that boy get to?" Dronare looked around the fields "that kid is always getting into trouble." He smirked and shook his head, Veltro was supposed to be helping with the planting. "Slacker." Dronare reached out to feel for Veltro's energy "hmm… he's a little farther away than usual." Dronare frowned at the unfamiliar ki accompanying him "who's that?" His hands tightened around his shovel "man, that's a wild energy, it's not that it's strong." Dronare pushed into Veltro's mind, he was happy, happier than usual _Veroca_ the name floated into his mind a second before the image of a small short haired girl with a tail. The girl didn't seem very happy, she was scowling in Veltro's image of her. Her energy was suddenly swirling "I've never felt an energy like this." Dronare brought his legs under him and began meditating, he would be able to keep track of Veltro better in this state. Dronare chuckled when he saw what Veltro was doing _fighting crabs again, that kid doesn't listen to anything_. Though he found Veltro's behavior amusing he still didn't like him going off like that, he was still a child. Dronare kept a close eye on his form _good work, Veltro_ he thought then he caught another image of the girl, this time she had a curious look on her face as she copied him _is he teaching this alien?_ Dronare wasn't sure what he thought of that, the girl had a wild energy, uncontrolled _she could be trouble_ Dronare needed to check on this himself, he would only see what Veltro saw and Veltro didn't necessarily see things as they were. Panic filled Dronare all of a sudden and then Veltro's energy was gone. "Veltro!" he exclaimed immediately taking off to help his son.

 **V and Veltro…**

Veroca knew he was showing off, she would probably show off too if she had anything to show off. The others didn't teach her much, basic fighting skills, nothing like what Veltro could do. Veroca let the water pull her around the crab's claw as he swung at her, now there were three of them. Veroca giggled as the crabs blasted her with bubbles. They weren't powerful enough to hurt her, they just pushed her back. One of the bubble attacks pushed her out of the water, she flew several feet into the air laughing. She landed with a splash and swam back down to join Veltro. Veltro laughed avoiding the attacks, bubbles escaped his mouth as he played around and around the crab. Then he looked at Veroca, curious of how she was doing. She was lighter now, her eyes were opened with a curiosity he hadn't seen before. Veroca looked over at him and smiled as the water pulled and pushed her helping her dance around the crabs attack. Veroca's smile fell.

"Watch out!" Bubbles escaped Veroca's mouth as she yelled watching the claw come down. Veltro wasn't fast enough, he didn't even turn in time. The claw hit his head, Veroca swam toward her as fast as she could but in her distraction the crab struck her. Her head rang out in pain, her vision fading as she watch Veltro sink to the floor. Veroca gathered her strength and gathered her energy into a blast. She turned her hand toward the crab closets to Veltro and fired. The crab fell with the impact, the other crabs surrounded them. Veroca struggled to gather herself for a fight but her head was hurting and she needed to breathe. A light burst through the water as she blacked out.

 **Dronare…**

Dronare came in time to see the crab strike Veltro on the head. He readied himself, he paused when he saw the girl from Veltro's mind. She tried to make it to him but the crab hit her as well. The girl was still conscious, Dronare felt her gathering her energy, a blast exploded in the water and he felt the girl's conciseness fading. Dronare dove in retrieving first Veltro and then the girl. As soon as the girl was above water she coughed until her lungs were clear. Dronare set them both down and sent a pulse of energy into Veltro to force the water out. Veltro turned over Coughing up the water. He gasped on his hands and knees for a moment before he peeked his eyes up sheepishly at Dronare.

"Hi…" Veltro forced a smile and sat back on his heels. Veroca stood wringing her hands as she watched the interaction between the Nemekian and Veltro.

"What do you think you were doing?" Dronare demanded.

"I met someone new, she's from another planet." Veltro grabbed Veroca's tail again and dragged her forward. Veroca fell to the ground in agony "Vel…tro…" she groaned glaring up at him. Dronare eyed Veroca, that look could kill.

"Oh, sorry." Veltro traded her tail for her arm and yanked her back to her feet "this is Veroca."

"She has a tail." Dronare noted surprised. Veltro brightened "I know, she's just like me."

"Not exactly." Dronare noted the look in the girl's eyes, she had seen too much for a girl her age, she was stained. No one saw so much and got away unscathed.

"What were you doing fighting the crabs?" Dronare demanded deciding he needed to address this immediately.

"Oh, well…" Veltro looked to Veroca then back to Dronare who crossed his arms and narrowed his eye at Veltro. Veltro gulped "Veroca said we were boring and I wanted to show her we are too fun." Veltro hid his hands behind his back and dug his toe into the ground. Veroca wondered if this Dronare guy was to Veltro what Raditz was to her. Dronare smiled suspiciously "you have to earn your fun, now back to the village."

"Yes, Dronare." Veltro sighed and looked to me "what about Veroca?" Dronare looked Veroca up and down, sizing the girl up. She wasn't physically a threat, at least not from the power level he was sensing from her right now. _She is still a child_ Guru's voice sounded in his head _it would be unwise to send the girl away without finding out why she is here, perhaps we can teach her._

 _But she's an alien_ Dronare reasoned _she already got Veltro hurt._

 _Veltro got hurt on his own_ Guru reminded him gently _the same as always. And if I recall correctly, it was six years ago that you pleaded for the life of the same alien. Look at them, Dronare, they are the same and Veltro has proved more than just a useful hand, he has become a valued and loved member of the people. Who are you to judge a child even younger than your Veltro without a chance?_

 _But Guru, look at her eyes, Dronare_ Guru instructed.

 _She's too mistrustful, she's seen bad things. The shadows are in her eyes_ Dronare said stubbornly.

 _What do you think she sees in your eyes when you look at her?_ Guru asked. Dronare's mouth fell open _mistrust…Guru_ Dronare closed his eyes and took another look at the girl. She was looking between Veltro and Dronare as if trying to piece something together. Her eyes betrayed a tremor of fear as she rested her gaze on him. She watched him defiantly. Dronare offered a smile of peace "she can come and see how we live, the fun and the work." Dronare lifted into the air. Veltro pumped his fist into the air "yeah, alright!" he raised himself wobbling a little and grabbed Veroca's hands.

"Not again." Veroca squeezed Veltro's hands with all her strength.

"Don't be such a baby." Veltro laughed. Dronare gave Veltro a sharp look "Veroca is a guest now, Veltro." He remind him sharply. Veltro bowed his head "sorry, Dronare." Veltro sighed and held tight to her hands. Veroca couldn't believe what just happened, _why isn't he being like Raditz?_

"First we need to ready the ground." Dronare handed Veroca a strange device with three spikes at the end.

"What's this?" Veroca asked looking at the device.

"You use it to loosen the dirt." Dronare showed her as Veltro got to work. Veroca repeated his motions "like this?" Veroca asked.

"Yes, perfect." Dronare watched Veltro beat at the ground "hey, Veltro." Dronare called "you could learn a thing or two from Veroca." Dronare laughed at Veltro's puckered face. Dronare could tell he wanted to say something but Veltro wasn't very good at remarks. He usually insulted people by accident.

"Is this okay?" Veroca asked standing at the end of a completed field.

"How are you already finished?" Veltro yelled "I bet you didn't do it right." Veltro flew over and inspected her work, Dronare hovered overhead checking over _its perfect._ Dronare looked over at this strange child curiously. She was a bit more relaxed now, she seemed more interested in this new task given her than anything else.

"Good work, Veroca." Dronare flew to her and handed her a bag of seed. "Veltro, you should get back to your work, Veroca's going to learn to plant the seed now." Veltro looked at Veroca, she looked a little confused, she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing or why.

"Good job, Veroca." Veltro hugged her and flew back over to his field. Veroca stared after him "what'd he do that for?" she pouted.

"Do what?" Dronare asked confused.

"He squeezed me, I didn't do anything to him." Veroca crossed her arms and frowned at Veltro.

"What, you mean, hug you?" Dronare asked "don't you know what a hug is?"

"No, what's that?" Veroca's face was completely blank on the subject of a hug.

"Well…" Dronare laughed "a hug is when someone squeezes you because they want to celebrate something with you, like Veltro just did. Or it can be used to show affection."

"What's affection?" Veroca's face twisted in more confusion "and why would you squeeze someone to celebrate. When Vegeta and Nappa celebrate something they eat and drink this stuff that smells weird and tastes even worse." Veroca stuck her tongue out at the memory of the liquid poison.

"Well, different people have different ways." Dronare took some seed from her bag and showed her how to spread it. Veroca copied him. "Like that?" Veroca asked, Dronare nodded _I misjudged you so much_ he thought "yes, just like that."

"So it's a good thing?" Veroca asked "a hug?"

"Yeah," Dronare ruffled her hair "it's a good thing."

"Why'd you do that? I didn't do anything." Veroca snapped pushing him away.

"It's a good thing here, Veroca." Dronare said.

"Oh," Veroca spread seed up and down and Dronare watched both her and Veltro work.

"So… what's bad?" Veroca asked as she seeded the last few rows.

"A punch." Veltro said "a really hard punch." Veltro had just started seeding his field. "And words can be bad too."

"Nemekians don't do bad too much." Veroca stated.

"Oh really." Dronare said. Veroca nodded "you're peaceful, I didn't know how peaceful until now." Veroca dusted her hands off and looked to Dronare for approval. Dronare clasped her on the back, Veroca didn't want to look even stupider so she refrained from asking but she was pretty sure this was a good thing too.

"I feel weird." Veroca said as she started on another field." Dronare looked over from his field "maybe it's the suns, not many other planets have three suns." Dronare flew over to her "you should rest."

"No, it's not that." Veroca couldn't quite put her finger on it, it was like something was shifting inside of her. "I don't know, it's nothing." Veroca shook her head and smiled at Dronare "I can keep going." Veroca went back to her work. Dronare noticed the change, she was smiling at the seeds. He could tell she still didn't understand the purpose of this task but she was enjoying it. _How is she doing, Dronare_? Guru's voice came in his head. Dronare sighed _whoever raised her wasn't nice to her, she just does what she's told_

 _That is what children do, isn't' it?_ Guru said to him

 _Yes Guru_ Dronare thought _yes it is_ Dronare watched Veroca plant and smile at the tiny things in her hand.

Veroca finished three fields by the time Veltro was halfway finished with his second field.

"Veroca can't even fly and she's finished faster than you." Dronare laughed Veroca watch curiously as Veltro tried to finished faster.

"What did we do this for?" Veroca asked. Dronare held his hand out to her, Veroca took it without a second thought. "Come with me, I'll show you." Dronare flew up into the sky, Veroca's tail wrapped around his wrist for more support.

"Do you see the land?" Dronare asked.

"Yes." Veroca said, it was massive and so big, covered in blue grass. "There aren't a lot of trees though, not with all this space."

"There was destruction on our planet some time ago." Dronare explained "everything was ruined, there was only one of us left. The planet has healed, the people restored but there were few trees and these trees don't grow very quickly." Dronare placed a seed in Veroca's hand "They need to be cared for to grow into big trees someday."

"I helped… _make_ … something?" Veroca asked with a strange look on her face _you are a Saiyan_ Raditz's voice echoed in her head _have some pride, we destroy things. It's what we are born for_.

"Something wrong?" Dronare asked. Veroca shook her head "I just didn't think I could." Veroca looked out at the few trees scattered around the fields, the smaller ones that had recently been planted.

"Do what?" Dronare asked. Veroca looked to Dronare "do good."

Veroca slept in Dronare and Veltro's house that- well it wasn't really night because two of the suns were still out- but when it was time to rest that is where she stayed. Veroca stared at the small abode. It was cozy, she could hear Veltro snoring and Dronare's even breaths. Veroca wasn't used to these sounds. The others always kept her to the side, out of reach of the fires warmth or crammed in a space pod for hours, weeks, months at times. Having a home was something Veroca had to ask about as well. Food, Veroca found out quickly, was something only Dronare had to worry about and that was for Veltro. Veltro and Veroca had eaten half a crab each. Dronare thought it was funny that Veltro actually had some competition for his meal this time. Veltro had food to himself usually because Nemekians didn't eat food.

"Are you awake?" Veroca asked turning to Veltro. Veltro snorted and mumbled "hmmm…" he yawned and rolled over. Veroca sat up and looked at out at this planet full of quiet and peace. There was no fighting here, no threats _this place is so strange._ Veroca laid back down and curled herself into a tight ball wrapping her tail around herself. Veltro's tail flopped out when he rolled over and slapped her. "Hey." Veroca wacked his tail away with her own and rolled to her other side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Very good, Veroca." Dronare stood with his arms crossed as he watched her push through the pain. Veltro felt sick to his stomach when he squeezed Veroca's tail. It was the same exercise that Dronare had done with him to get rid of his weakness, but still, it wasn't fun. Veroca's face was contorted in pain as he squeezed. She ground her teeth together forcing her arms to work through the pain. She pushed herself up as Dronare cheered her on. Veroca's arms wobbled as she pushed herself up. Then the pain eased away as Veltro released her tail and shifted uncomfortably.

"Dronare, why can't you do it?" Veltro asked with tears in his eyes "I don't want to, it's hurting her." Veltro sniffled and locked his hands behind his back.

"She needs you to help her, Veltro." Dronare said "help your friend." Veltro looked down as Veroca regained control of herself. She stood and shoved her tail at him "you said you'd help me." Veroca said determination etched onto her face "there are mean people out there that use this to hurt me." Veroca shook her tail at him "they'll kill me, they won't do it to help me like you are." Veroca pressed her tail into his hand "you said you'd help, didn't you?" Veroca demanded. Veltro looked to Dronare. Dronare raised his eyebrow at him "did you give her your word?"

"Well…" Veltro looked at Veroca's tail on her hand "yes…but…" Veltro looked up to Veroca's eyes "I don't want to hurt her."

"What do we do if we give someone our word?" Dronare asked. Veltro sighed and closed his hand around Veroca's tail. "We keep it." He looked into Veroca's eyes "are you ready?" he asked with a sigh. Veroca nodded and Veltro squeezed. Veroca managed to stay up a bit longer but it wasn't long before she fell to her knees.

"Keep pushing, Veroca." Dronare called watching the determination set on her face. Dronare knew Veroca wasn't going to make any noticeable change in one day, but she was a fighter, Dronare could tell by the look in her eye, she wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

Veroca made Veltro squeeze her tail all day, Veoca had trouble telling time on this planet because of the sun cycles but by the end of the day there was a contant ahce through her entire body even after Veltro let go. V let her tail drag behind her, she winced at every step.

"I'm sorry." Veltro blurted wrapping her arms around Veroca "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know." Veroca wasn't sure what she was supposed to do when she was hugged, Veltro had hugged her so many times before the day before and today she wondered if she was supposed to hug him back.

"I told you to do it." Veroca pushed him off instead, why would she want to hug him back anyway? "it's okay because it's to make me stronger." Veroca nodded and thought about something Raditz said "the man who takes care of me." She used the term 'care' loosely "he said it's okay to hurt someone if it's to make them stronger." Veroca somehow couldn't relate Raditz's actions with Veltro and Dronare's, it was different… somehow. Veroca shook the thoughts away.

"What are you doing?" Veltro asked curiously watching her.

"Shaking my thoughts away." Veroca answer obviously.

"Why?" Veltro just couldn't understand this girl.

"Raditz says that thinking too much gets in the way of fighting, it makes you weak." Veroca couldn't help but notice that al lot of things made you weak, according to Raditz.

"That doesn't make any sense." Veltro laughed "you have to think to win a fight, especially if your opponent is stronger than you." Veltro grabbed Dronare's arm and yanked him in front of Veroca "Dronare says to be strong you have to know how to fight _and_ how to think."

"Are you stronger than Raditz?" Veroca clicked her scouter and scrunched her nose at his power level "your power level is even lower than mine."

"I haven't even powered up." Dronare smiled "there's no use wasting energy by being powered up all day and night.

"Power…up?" Veroca asked curiously "like gathering energy for an attack?"

"Sort of, but it's like pulling all your energy together at once so you can be stronger." Dronare made a gesture. Veltro's face lit up "right." He grabbed Veroca and dragged her a few yards away.

"What's wrong?" Veroca asked.

"Watch." Veltro pointed "and turn your power reading thingy on too." Veroca didn't understand the whole point of this but her curiosity got the better of her and she did as shew as told.

Dronare stood with his feet apart, a white aura danced around him and Veroca's scouter beeped.

"woah, a thousand." A smile broke out over Veroca's face then the number jumped again "two thousand, you're stronger than Raditz!" Veroca couldn't believe it, _I hope he didn't think he was going to be able to just take the dragon balls._ Dronare smiled and looked to Veroca "what's ti say now?" he asked with a smile

"woah, three thousand seventy two." Veroca's jaw dropped "you must be the strongest person on the planet." Veroca threw her arms in the air making a gesture to cover everything around them.

"no, my power level is quite average here." Dronare smiled and the scouter beeped off as his power declined. "now lets get you kids fed." Dronare led the way to another village.

"Where are we going? You live over there." Veroca pointed. Veltro had a horribly contained smile plastered across his face. "No reason."

"Veltro." Veroca snapped grabbing his arm. _Ouch_ Veltro thought but was far too excited to really care _she's a lot stronger than she thinks._

"Just come on." Veltro grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground _it's a good thing she can't fly, I think she's stronger than me_ Veltro giggled and flew up over Dronare's head.

"stay low, Veltro!" Dronare called out.

"Oh, right." Dronare dropped just low enough so Veroca's feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Meanie," Veroca swung her fist at him, Veltro slipped out of the way _she's strong but she's not very skilled_ he giggled to himself _better not say anything to her though._

 _Be nice, Veltro._ Dronare chastised him in his mind.

"Sorry." He mumbled knowing Dronare heard.

"Are you hearing voices again?" Veroca asked.

"Yes, Dronare told me not to do something." He frowned, he hated being chastised.

"What'd you do?" Veroca couldn't imagine Veltro doing anything bad.

"Never mind, we're here." Veltro dropped Veroca and cut off his ki completely so that he could fall.

"Work on your control." Dronare reminded Veltro, Veltro nodded and grabbed Veroca's hand

"Okay, Dronare." Veltro waved and pulled Veroca into the village.

"Why is it so quiet?" Veroca was a little on edge, usually villages were only this quiet after Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were finished with it.

"Surprise!"

Veroca jumped back in surprise at the hooting and shouts from all the Nemekians surrounding them.

"Surprise, Veroca." Veltro yelled hugging her again.

"what surprise? I didn't do anything, I swear." Veroca squeezed her hands together. Veltro was taken aback by her reaction

"What's wrong?" Veltro asked "don't you like it? Everyone wants to meet you."

"I don't want a surprise." Veroca whimpered, Veltro didn't like the look in her eyes, it didn't look like Veroca.

"Come here." Dronare placed a hand on Veroca's shoulder and led her away "Veltro, occupy everyone, we'll be back in a minute."

"O…kay?" Veltro wrinkled his nose but turned back to the others with a smile "she'll be right back, I don't think the people she was with were very nice to her before." He scratched his head and went to mingle.

"What's the matter, Veroca?" Dronare asked.

"I don't want a surprise, I didn't do anything." Veroca dug her toe into the ground, she remembered the last surprise she got.. Veroca couldn't get her energy blasts to go very far before fizzling out and when she finally did Raditz had promised her a surprise, she wasn't sure what a surprise was, he had never given her one before but it wasn't a good thing. Dronare looked into Veroca's eyes, he couldn't believe he only saw the shadows just one day before. Veroca was a child, ready to learn and scarred. The girl Veltro saw in his mind was fearless and wild, looking at the same girl from his own eyes he saw she was a scared little girl.

"Maybe it means something else to you." Dronare said gently "but it means something good here." Dronare squeezed Veroca's tiny shoulders "everyone from all over the planet has come to meet you, they want to talk to you and know your name."

"What if they don't like me?" Veroca said looking at the ground not entirely sure if she should believe him.

"Why would you think that?" Dronare smiled amused, in his time there had been some other aliens that visited, one was even a girl, bigger than Veroca but still, there were similarities.

"You didn't like me." Veroca said. Dronare sighed "I thought you were the one that had gotten Veltro hurt before." Dronare admitted. Veroca just shrugged as if that were only to eb expected.

"The people you travel with." Dronare said "are they nice to you?"

"They keep me alive." Veroca offered uncertainly, Raditz said Nice was weak.

"What is a surprise to you?" Dronare asked, the look on her face was the look of a deeply scarred being. Veroca sucked in a breath, she hated to remember.

"Pain." Veroca shuddered. "a lot of pain."

"I see…" Dronare trailed off when another thought occurred to him "why are you here?" Veroca looked up at Dronare with sadness "Raditz sent me to find out if the Dragonballs were real."

Dronare's frown deepened, his hand tightened on Veroca's shoulder _I think surprise means bad again_ Veroca had no chance against him, Veltro would never help her, not against Dronare. Dronare threw his head back and laughed, Veroca staggered back and fell.

"The-the dragon balls?" Dronare laughed harder "it seems we get people stopping by every other week about those things." He shook his head. "maybe they were real before but I've never seen them in my lifetime." Dronare patted her on the head and smiled at her, Veroca almost passed out from relief, there was no decision to make then. Raditz was going to be upset but he would just hit her once or twice, nothing she couldn't take.

"Most people are disappointed when they find out." Dronare said.

"I'm glad because I like you and Veltro, I don't want them to hurt you and they'd hurt you if the dragon balls were real." Veroca forgot about her aching body and jumped "is surprise still good?" she asked.

"Yes." Dronare questioned Veroca again, the people she was with were bad, she was glad there was nothing to report back.

"Veroca come on!" Veltro called waving "I want you to meet Nail!" Veltro dropped down again dropping his ki instead of controlling it. "Nail's the strongest Nemekian on Namek." Veltro grabbed her arm and rushed away before Dronare could get another word in.

 _Guru, do you think she's dangerous?_ Dronare asked

 _I think she's taken a liking to you and it would be counterproductive to shun her after building her trust like you have._ Guru spoke calmly, evenly.

 _But, Guru-_

 _She didn't have to tell you, Dronare, if she didn't want you to know, or if she was trying to deceive you, don't you think she would have played on your emotions more, don't you think she would have been disappointed about the dragon balls?_

 _I suppose_ Dronare watched Veltro fly off with the alien _I'm still going to keep a closer eye on her, there's something wrong here._

 _I would never ask you to drop your guard, watch over your son and your people_ Guru paused _bring her to me first thing tomorrow morning, for now, let her enjoy the company of good people._

 _Yes Guru_ Dronare took off after Veroca and Veltro. _She's confusing one alright_.

"So this is Veroca." One of the Namekian examined her, he grabbed her tail, much more gently than Veltro did, "looks just like yours, Veltro."

"I know!" Veltro beamed excitedly "she said we're Saiyans."

"How do you know what you are, where are your parents?" another asked ruffling her hair. Veroca scowled at him, Veltro leaned in and whispered "good thing." Veroca brightened immediately.

"I don't have any, just my partners, they're…" Veroca tried to think of a way to describe them "Saiyans…" it was synonymous enough.

"Where do Saiyans come from?" a small Nemekian boy stumbled through the crowds, he wore the same thing as Veltro but his shirt was longer.

"Planet Vegeta." Veroca smiled at the tiny boy "What's your name?"

"Dende." He smiled at Veroca.

"So this is the alien." Another Nemekian stepped out, he wore a vest, the same neck thing as everybody else and loose fitting pants. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand. Veroca couldn't help feel this Nemekian was different than the others, even more serene and Veroca had seen enough fighters to know when she was looking at a true fighter.

"I am Nail." He smiled at Veroca, there was definitely something interesting about this girl.

"I'm Veroca." Veroca smiled "you're the strongest on the planet." Veroca stated more than asked. Nail smiled.

"So they say." Another Nemekian said, he was one of the rougher ones, still peaceful but not quite as serene.

"You still haven't been able to defeat me, Limak." Nail smiled with an edge Veroca decided she liked it.

"Want to try again, Nail?" Limak challenged.

"Yeah!" Veltro encouraged "I bet Veroca wants to see it, don't you, Veroca?" Veltro reached for her tail again but finally caught himself and grabbed her arm.

"You guys fight with each other?" Veroca asked surprised, everyone laughed, Veroca blushed.

"You're young." Nail rested his hand on her head "and we're both warriors, we do value peace but there isn't peace all the time and there have been others who have come and tried to take our planet, we need to be ready." Nail stepped forward "let's spar, shall we?" Nail was confident Veroca had a feeling that his confidence was warranted.

"Watch, Veroca." Veltro said "you'll learn a lot from Nail and Limak." Veltro's excitement was contagious to Veroca, her tail swished back and forth as she watched the two Nemekians face off.

"Are you sure about this?" Nail asked with a smile, Limak smirked "I think you'll find I'm a bit more of a challenge than last time."

"Then you start." Nail stood with his hands at his sides, he was so relaxed.

 _You smell_ Veroca snapped her head to the side, Veltro's eyes were on the fighters but she was sure she heard him. She shook herself and turned back to the fight, Limak charged at Nail. Nail slipped out of his reach and twisted behind him. Limak punched and kicked and even blasted at Nail but Nail moved even better than Veltro. Veroca was amazed, not even Vegeta moved like this. Veroca could barely keep up with their speed, they were dashes of energy across the sky. The others cheered the two on, the young Nemekians seemed to mostly favor Nail, especially Dende.

"Go, Nail!" he laughed grabbing Veltro's hand. Veltro grabbed Dende's hand and lifted him off the ground so he could see better.

"Nail!" Veltro hollered. Veroca looked around at the people, although Limak was losing he wasn't angry, not really. The people around her joked with each other and called out their favored one, a lot of them were even calling for both names.

 _It's different, isn't it?_ Veroca jumped at the voice in her head "great, now I'm going crazy."

 _No, you'll meet me tomorrow. Enjoy tonight young warrior_

Veroca had the impression of a smile as she felt the solitude of her own thoughts return. Veroca looked just in time to see Nail knock Limak into the water. Nail hovered down peering into the water, Limak burst through the water. Nail offered his hand "you have gotten better." Limak looked at Nail's hand and smiled, "not enough." Limak took Nail's hand, Nail pulled him out of the water and they set down on land side by side.

"Why did Nail carry him?" Veroca just didn't understand, he could fly and Nail didn't hurt him, not really. _If I could fly I'd never walk again_ Veroca said to herself.

"It's because they don't want any hard feeling about anything." Veltro explained "if Limak didn't let Nail help him then it would mean Limak is upset and then Nail and him would have to find a way to smooth everything over. We don't like tension in our villages, especially not with Nail and anybody else."

"But why?" Veroca just couldn't understand these people.

"Nail is Grand Elder Guru's personal body guard." Veltro explained "it wouldn't be good for them to have bad feelings toward him, so we settle anything that goes wrong quickly."

"How strong is Nail?" Veroca wondered clicking her scouter on.

"Nail, power up." Veltro called "Veroca has this thing that tells her your power level." Nail looked at Veroca as she looked at him. Nail smiled and obliged the request. Veroca scouter beeped rapidly as the numbers rose. Her eyes bulged out of her head at the end result

"Four-four…" Veroca swallowed and stared up at Nail "you're power level is-its- _how_?" Veroca checked her scouter again.

"What's it say?" Veltro tugged on her arm.

"Forty…thousand…" Veroca fell to her knees "you're stronger than…Vegeta…"

"forty thousand?" Veltro squeeked "but Dronare is only three thousand." Veltro looked at Nail with renewed amazement. Nail powered down and landed next to Veroca "come with me." Nail walked passed Veroca expecting her to follow, veroca hesitated. He was even stronger than Vegeta, if he wanted to kill her she didn't have a chance.

"Go!" Veltro nudged her forward. Nail kept walked through the crowd.

"What's my power level?" one Nemekian called out "yeah, what's mine?" a few others called out.

"Here." Veroca handed Veltro her scouter "just push this button." Veroca showed him the button, Veltro slipped it on his ear and pointed went to find everyone's power level."

Nail walked away from the others, Veroca trailed behind. Neither of the said anything, Veroca wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"Did I do something bad?" Veroca asked.

"Not at all." Nail said with a smile. When he didn't say anything Veroca tried to find something to say but she wasn't good at talking like Veltro was, Veltro seemed to never run out of things to say. Veroca wasn't too used to talking much, she usually only spoke when the others were asking her something.

"Veltro seems to have taken a liking to you." Nail smiled a different smile "you're from the same race?" Nail asked.

"Yes," Veroca nodded

"How do you know?" Nail inquired.

"WE have tails, it's the distinguishing mark of a saiyan that and the transformation." Veroca frowned at herself and looked at the two suns still in the sky. "I guess he would never have transformed here though."

"What transformation?" Nail asked stopping to look at Veroca.

"On the full moon we transforms into great big apes." Veroca threw her arms in the air to encompass how large they got.

"Really." Nail had no idea.

"Yeah, but when we're young it's not very safe, we don't have any control over it and we don't remember it either."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we have three suns." Nail chuckled

"Yeah, but you'd be able to stop him, we get a lot stronger but not that much. Is power lever is two hundred regularly but as a big ape it would probably be like a thousand, anyone of you could take him down. Or just cut his tail off, that would make him normal again too."

"What's a saiyan without his tail?" Nail asked, he hadn't missed how Veroca used her tail more like an extra arm, using it to scratch her arm and bracing it on the ground to lean on. Veltro usually just tried to keep his tail out of the way.

"Well, it grows back, up until we're full grown. I've never lost my tail but Raditz said that it comes back eventually, usually when we're in trouble."

"Why when you're in trouble?" Nail asked.

"Well, our tails make us stronger," Veroca swished her tail back and forth. "Not even just with the transformation, they give us more access to our power I guess. That's what Vegeta said anyway."

"I see and is this Vegeta your guardian?" Nail asked, they had come to the edge of the land and stared out at the water.

"Um…" Veroca wasn't sure that was the right word for them "he's… our leader?" Veroca scratched her head with her tail "he tells us what to do." Veroca said.

"Yes, that's part of what a leader does." Nail nodded.

"Part?" Veroca asked.

"A leader isn't just someone who gives you orders, a leader also looks out for your well-being." Nail explained "they care for you."

"Well, then…" Veroca scratched his head "I guess he's not my leader...hmmm… oh" Veroca remember suddenly "he's a prince!"

"I see…" Nail had trouble reading this girl, she was brought up to be one way but he had a feeling that she wasn't what they wanted.

"Yeah, he's the prince of Saiyans." Veroca nodded "and the others are I guess…oh!" she exclaimed remembering what Nappa had said once "boss, they're my bosses."

"Don't you have someone that takes care of you?" Nail asked. Veroca considered his question, someone that takes care of her "you mean like what Dronare does for Veltro?"

"Yes, like that." Nail watched Veroca's face, it was scrunched up at first, like she was thinking really hard, "no, I don't think so…" Veroca shook her head "no, no one takes care of me." Veroca nodded as if she were affirming her own answer "but its okay." Veroca smiled "I don't know how to be taken care of."

"How old are you, Veroca?" Nail asked, she was small, she had to be younger than Veltro. Veroca shook her head "old?"

"How long have you been alive?" Nail clarified. Veroca had never been asked this question before, she shrugged "I don't know."

"You speak well, but you're awfully small." Nail said.

"I'm not small." Veroca snapped narrowing her eyes at him "me and Veltro are the same size, I'm his old" Veroca crossed her arms pouting. Nail couldn't help but laugh "Veroca, you're a full head shorter than him."

"Am not!" Veroca stomped her foot. "We're the same size and I'm stronger than him, his power level is only two hundred."

"Oh, really?" Nail asked "did he power up first or was he not doing anything?" Nail asked.

"He was-" Veroca stopped herself and frowned at the ground "he was practicing fighting."

"I see, I hate to break it to you, he wasn't powered up if he was practicing alone." Nail set a hand on her head "but then again, you're probably a lot stronger than you think too, what's your power level."

"Four hundred last time Raditz checked." Veroca frowned.

"What's the matter?" Nail knelt in front of her.

"Everyone's stronger than me." She sniffled, Nail hadn't expected her to start crying. "I can't beat anyone and I can't do anything." She let herself fall back onto the ground and stared at her legs.

"You make Veltro laugh." Nail said "you travel on your own to planets, you've seen things none of us have seen." Nail said "who told you these things?"

"Raditz, and he's right." Veroca punched the ground, her tail laid limply behind her.

"He's only right if you don't prove him wrong." Nail said standing, he offered her his hand "come, Veltro is looking for you." Nail grabbed her hand pulled her up, Veroca trailed behind, she wouldn't move at all if Nail hadn't been pulling her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Veroca!" Veltro jumped from his spot and grabbed Veroca's hand "I measured everyone's power level."

"What were they?" Veroca asked

"Mostly around three thousands." Veltro handed the scouter back to Veroca. Veroca put it back on her ear.

"Cool." Veroca sighed.

"Enjoy yourself." Nail said "you're amongst friends." Nail patted her shoulder and walked away. The Nemekians were laughing and some brought weird objects out that made the coolest sounds Veroca had ever heard. Veltro jumped and moved around weirdly. Veroca just stood there.

"Come on." Veltro grabbed her hands and pulled her back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Veroca cocked her brow at Veltro.

"Dancing, don't you know how to dance?" Veltro laughed.

"No, you look like you're trying to fight but it's not very good." Veroca said Veltro laughed harder  
"you're funny." He jumped into the air and spun. Veroca tried to copy his movement but she felt stupid so she just stood there. The little Nemekian children ran around her. Dende was chasing some of the others, he was so tiny. Veroca tried to imagine if this was what she had instead of her saiyan 'comrades'. Veroca couldn't imagine herself with the innocent looked of Veltro's eyes, he was so light _maybe that's why I can't fly_ Veroca thought _I'm too heavy in my head_.

"Veroca, come here." Veltro swooped in and snatched her up, he nearly flew them right into a house. Veroca squeaked just barley pulling her feet out of the way of the roof.

"Veltro." She snapped.

"Sorry." He laughed and threw her into the air. "You've got to see this, it's so cool." Veltro flew over the houses, away from his home and the party. Veroca watched the smile on Veltro's face.

"I'm glad we're friends." Veltro said "I've never had a friend like you."

"Like me?" Veroca wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Yeah, you're different from everyone else here." Veltro lowered them toward the water, Veroca reached her feet out to skim over the it, she was still bootless and armorless. She would have to remember to get those before Raditz came back. The thought of Raditz taking her from this place made Veroca's smile fade. Veltro didn't notice

"Because I'm bad." Veroca supplied.

"What?" Veltro's grip slipped and Veroca plunged into the water.

"Veltro!" Veroca yelled before her head slipped under. Veltro darted back over in time to see Veroca surface.

"Sorry…" Veltro scratched the back of his head. "But why do you think your bad?"

"Because I ma, the people I'm with are bad and I'm bad and that's what's different." Veroca let herself sink lower into the water so that half her face was covered.

"Just because they're bad doesn't mean you have to be." Veltro said offering his hand "if you were bad you would have hurt me."

"I don't have a reason to hurt you." Veroca said ignoring his hand, he should just leave her there, and pretend he never met her.

"Well, you didn't have a reason to save me either." Veltro crossed his legs and hovered just over the water.

"When?" Veroca demanded "I don't save people, I hurt people."

"With the crab, Dronare told me when the crab hit me, instead of running away like a sane person," Veltro tapped her on the head "you stopped the crab from attacking me again."

"Oh…yeah." Veroca had forgotten about that.

"See, a bad person wouldn't save someone else." Veltro splashed her.

"I didn't save you, Dronare did." Veroca argued staring at the water.

"You bought him the time to get there." Veltro splashed her again trying to get a rise out of her. "Stop it." She barked.

"Or what?" Veltro splashed her again.

"Or…or.' Veroca huffed and threw water at him with both arms "or _that_." She yelled Veltro laughed and grabbed her hands "yeah, now you feel better." He lifted her out and continued on through the sky. Veroca tried to figure out what just happened.

"In here." Veltro dropped them both on the ground in front of a house. "This is really cool." He hurried inside, Veroca trailed after him uncertainly.

"Over here." Veltro came back into the light with a huge orange ball that was as big as him.

"What is that?" Veroca gaped.

"It's a dragon ball, it grants wishes." Veltro set it on the ground in front of Veroca "Guru made them, there's seven of them all together." Veltro explained "there's a certain number of stars in each ball so you know which ones you have. "This is the three star ball." Veltro said pointing to the ball. Veroca looked inside and saw three red stars.

"It's so big." Veroca ran her hands over it.

"You have to travel to each village and pass a test to get each dragon ball. Once you have all seven you get three wishes, anything you can think of!" Veltro threw his hands in the air and let himself fall onto his back. He sat up and smiled at Veroca "so what would you wish for?"

"Me?" Veroca asked, she wondered, she didn't get things she wanted, she wasn't entirely sure she knew how to want.

"I don't have any wishes.' Veroca said.

"Nothing?" Veltro asked surprised, Veroca shook her head "I won't get it so it doesn't make any sense to wish." Veroca reasoned.

"But these are the dragon balls, if you have a wish it happens. A lot of people come looking and they want money or power, some people want to wish someone back to life."

"You can wish people back to life?" Veroca's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"Yeah." Veltro smiled "I've seen it, a girl came just last year, she was bigger than us, her mom and dad died from saving their planet but their planet still blew up so she wished for her mom and dad and her planet back, then all the people that had escaped came back to their planet."

"They brought back a whole planet?" Veroca said amazed.

"Yeah, Porunga can do anything." Veltro giggled "so what would you wish for?" Veroca shook her head "I don't have any wishes, I don't know how to."

"You don't know how to wish?" Veltro's jaw dropped "they didn't teach you _anything_." Veltro groaned, Veroca glared at him. "It's okay, I'll teach you." Veltro stood in front of the dragon ball and raised his hands. "Porunga!" he yelled. "Pretend the dragon came out." Veltro stage whispered. "I wish for a huge buffet of food!" Veltro giggled. Veroca just tilted her head.

"Then the dragon's eyes would glow and he'd say _your wish has been granted_." Veltro laughed using his Porunga voice.

"Now you try, there's two more wishes left." Veltro encouraged, Veroca wondered if this was a game the Nemekians played a lot.

"I wish for…" Veroca wracked her brain then suddenly though of something "I know!" she exclaimed "I wish I could fly like Veltro and the others." For a moment Veroca thought it might come true but then nothing happened "this is stupid." She pouted "nothing happened."

"This is just pretend." Veltro reminded her "you need seven to get the wishes, but..." Veltro smiled brightly "Porunga doesn't need to grant that wish, I can do it."

"Is this another game?" Veroca asked suspiciously. Veltro shook his head "nope, I'll teach you like Nail teaches me." Veltro stood with his legs hip width apart. "You know how to use energy, right?" he asked, Veroca raised her hand and threw a low energy ki blast at him, Veltro easily knocked it aside "like that, right?" Veltro nodded enthusiastically. "Okay so, first you're going to gather less intense amount of energy than that and shift it under your feet." Veltro showed her lifting himself off the ground, he was wobbly on the start but he regulated the energy quick enough. Veroca tried to focus her energy, she shifted it under her but the next second she threw herself across the land and straight into the ocean. Veltro flew after her giggling. Veroca surfaced spitting out water.

"You used too much." Veltro laughed, Veroca frowned at him "clearly." She splashed him with water, he ignored her attack and pulled her out of the water "come on, try again."

Veroca threw herself into the ocean four more times and into a tree six times and flipped herself flat on her face in the dirt ten times.

"You okay?" Veltro asked picking hovering upside down over her.

"Now you're just showing off." Veroca groaned picking herself up she sat back on her legs and sighed "Raditz is right, I'm broken." She laid back on the ground and stared at the single sun in the sky, Veroca figured this was the closest to night that Namek ever saw.

"You're not broken, you're doing better than most." Veltro assured her laying down beside her "I didn't even get my feet off the ground for the first few weeks, I just couldn't get it." Veltro threw his arms and legs into the sky "but Dronare promised I'd get it and now I can fly." Veltro said brightly. Veroca stared at the sky sadly and bit her lip, Veltro looked over hoping he cheered her up but then he saw her face, it wasn't at peace, it was nervous and sad and frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Veltro sat up, how did she go from happy to sad so quickly?

"Why did you tell me about the dragon balls?" Veroca groaned looking at Veltro with her sad eyes.

"Oh, that." Veltro just smiled "because I trust you." Veroca gaped looking at Veltro "how, you've only known me for a day?" Veltro just smiled "I'm not telepathic like the other Nemekians but I'm really good at telling bad from good."

"I think your eyes are broken then." Veroca snapped "because you're wrong about me."

"No." Veltro shook his head "you're wrong about you." Veltro just smiled. Veroca tilted her head at him and twisted her face "you're weird." Veroca meant to sound mean, she wanted him to see that she was bad and mean and he shouldn't have trusted her, especially since now she had to tell Raditz that there were dragon balls here. It didn't matter that everyone here was stronger, once Raditz found that out he would have to get the others and if they couldn't do it… Veroca shuddered thinking of what would come next, something even worse.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone." Veltro said "Dronare won't be happy that I told anyone about it, at least not before you passed the test."

"Promise?" Veroca asked, Veltro nodded "yeah, you can't tell anyone, you give me your word that you won't tell anyone."

"But… what happens if I do tell?" Veroca asked, Veltro frowned sadly "then you lose my trust."

"Does that mean I lose you"? Veroca asked. Veltro nodded, Veroca frowned "you won't be my friend anymore?"

"Yeah, that's what it means, friends have to trust each other." Veltro said firmly, Veroca hadn't seen this look yet. It was determined but still gentle but still serious. "Friends have to trust each other."

"They do?" Veroca asked.

"Of course." Veltro said "do you trust me?" Veltro asked

"I think so." Veroca considered it.

"Then tell me something." Veltro said.

"I'm a saiyan." Veroca said. Veltro shook his head "no like a secret, something you wouldn't tell just anyone." Veroca had one thought, one thing she could never say, they probably already knew but it was different to say it out loud. Raditz wouldn't kill her if she did, no, he's not nice enough to just kill her. He'd just make her pay for it every day. Veroca looked around and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them "I hate Raditz and Nappa and Vegeta." Veroca clenched her teeth "I hate them and I wish they were dead." Veltro was taken aback, he hadn't seen this side of Veroca yet, she was so angry it almost scared Veltro but he had an image of her in his head and that wasn't going to be swayed by one outburst. Veltro sat up next to her.

"Dronare says we shouldn't hate things or people, he said it hurts us more than it hurts them." Veltro watched Veroca's expression, it was sad and angry and she looked lonely.

"You don't have to go back with them you know." Veltro said yawning, man he was getting tired. "If you want, you can-you can" Veltro yawned "stay here." Veltro fell back onto the ground "Dronare would protect you and you could live with us and we could train and I could teach you to fly and we could be friends forever." Veltro struggled to stay awake. "And you could train with Nail and be so strong and…" Veltro yawned again "you can…" he drifted off. Veroca turned looked down at Veltro and smiled sadly "I don't think it works like that." Veroca pulled off her scouter and set it next to him before she stood "I want you to be my friend but Raditz knows when I'm lying.' Veroca felt the tears well up, she had no choice, she had to tell him. Before she left she disabled the communicator on her scouter so that he didn't accidently turn it on.

"By Veltro"

Veroca pulled on her boots and slipped her armor over her head. She sighed looking at everyone, Raditz would have put her space pod where he left her. Veroca walked alone through the single sun, everything seemed darker, the others had turned in after the party.

"Where are you going?" Nail hovered over her. Veroca stumbled back and fell "I didn't do anything." She squeaked _not yet_ she added in her own head.

"Veltro will be sad if you go." Nail landed in front of her. Veroca climbed to her feet "he thinks I'm good." Veroca swallowed hard and looked at the ground "but I'm not and he trusts me and he shouldn't."

"Interesting dilemma." Nail mused "you have someone who trusts you and cares about you and sees good in you and you think you don't deserve it."

"I don't, I'm bad and Raditz is going to be here soon and I'm gonna have to tell him." Veroca sniffled trying to stop the tears but they spilled anyway.

"Do you want to tell him about the dragon balls?" Nail asked.

"No, I don't because I don't want him to hurt any of you, you're stronger than him but there are others and beside them there's another and he's so strong no one in the whole universe can beat him and I don't want Veltro to die." Veroca cried finally, she cried so hard her whole body shook and she couldn't breathe and it was so relieving Veroca let herself cry more. Nail patiently waited for her to settle herself down.

"I think you should come with me." Nail offered his hand, Veroca wrung her hands glancing between Nail's eyes and his hand "am I in trouble?" she asked, Nail just smiled "there's someone waiting to meet you." Veroca considered it for a moment, no one had tried to hurt her so far, she took his hand and let him fly her away from her space pod. They passed over Veltro as he slept undisturbed and over the village where the party was and passed places Veroca hadn't yet seen. Nail didn't seem angry as he carried her over the places, he should be, Veroca knew, she was going to have to tell Raditz and then Veltro wouldn't be her friend and then Vegeta and Nappa would come and then people would get hurt.

"Calm yourself." Nail said soothingly "you're not in trouble." Nail landed in front of white ovalish house with spikes sticking out of the top. Nail nudged her toward the door. Veroca looked up at him uncertainly.

"No one here is going to hurt you." Nail promised. Veroca took a few tentative steps with Nail at her back, he wasn't threatening in anyway. Veroca knew a threat when she saw it.

"Come in little one."

Veroca knew the voice, she heard it in her head before, at the party. Veroca peered inside and saw a large Nemekian sitting in an even bigger chair. Veroca looked to Nail and then back to the big Nemekian.

"This is Grand Elder Guru." Nail introduced "Guru this is Veltro's friend, Veroca."

"Yes, I see." Guru held his hand out toward her "come here, child." Veroca felt completely at peace around this Nemekian, he was kind, Veroca wasn't sure she had seen kindness like this before and if she thought Nail was serene then Guru was altogether something else. Veroca didn't even notice her own feet carrying her to him. She never wanted to leave here.

"You are quite strong for a child your age." Guru placed his hand on her head "yes and so much more is there." Guru smiled "tell me, Child, why have you come to Namek?"

"Raditz made me, he wants the Dragon balls, if they're real." Veroca didn't have a single worry in the universe in that room with Guru and Nail. "Dronare said they were fake but Veltro showed me one and said that there were seven and they granted three wishes." Veroca sighed "I wish he didn't though, because now I have to tell Raditz and he'll hurt people."

"I see…" Guru considered the young saiyan. "He would kill our people to get the dragon balls." Guru stated more than asked but Veroca nodded her head anyway, they'd kill each other to get the dragon balls."

"What about you?" Guru asked. Veroca laughed without humor "they'd kill me if they got bored enough."

"Veroca, do you like Veltro?" Guru asked, Veroca nodded "yes, he's nice to me."

"He asked you to keep a secret because he trusts you." Again Guru said it more than asked it but Veroca nodded anyway.

"So, you're going to betray his trust?" Guru asked this time. For the first time since getting there Veroca felt sick to her stomach with worry.

"They'd kill Veltro." Guru said "because you betrayed his trust."

"He was wrong about me!" Veroca yelled at him "he said I was good but a good person wouldn't tell, a good person would keep their promise and I can't because Raditz knows when I'm lying and he'll be mad at me and then I'll get a present." Veroca swallowed hard, she did not want another present.

"You're afraid." Guru smiled at her compassionately. "You're so young." He patted her head "and yet you have to make this grown up decision." Guru sighed "do you know what it is to be brave?"

"When you're not afraid of anything." Veroca said without hesitation.

"No." Guru said gently "Bravery is doing something despite your fear." Guru smiled at her "of course, if you want, you could stay here with us." Guru said "as you've said, you have to tell this Raditz anyway, he'll look for the dragon balls and our warriors will have to fight for peace once again."

"Most of your people are stronger than Raditz, his power level is one thousand three hundred and Nail's is forty thousand." Veroca sighed looking at the ground "But Veltro won't be my friend anymore because I told his secret."

"Veltro will forgive you, especially if you were to stay, he likes your company too much not to." Guru chuckled "but yes, he would be hurt, he's especially sensitive to secrets, they're very precious to him."

"But then I wouldn't want to stay, I don't want Veltro to hate me." Veroca's lips quivered and tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry little one." Guru soothed, calmness spread over Veroca but there was still a sour taste in her mouth.

"We have to live with our decisions but it's late now, you should get to sleep." Guru said.

"But I don't have a decision, Raditz doesn't let me have one." Veroca sniffled.

"Sometimes decisions are not given to us, sometimes we have to take them." Guru sent her off, now go get some sleep."

"But that doesn't make sense." Veroca whined as Nail lifted her into his arms.

"Sleep well." Guru called as Nail carried her into the sky.

"Do you want me to take you back to Veltro or back where I found you?" Nail asked.

"Where you found me." Veroca didn't hesitate, she knew what she had to do, she just still didn't like it.

"Sleep well, Veroca." Nail waved as he hovered away. Veroca waved to him before she went to find her ship, it was sitting on the edge of land that Raditz had thrown her on. Veroca climbed into her space pod and locked it so she could sleep. She had to forget about Veltro, she had to pretend she never met him.

"I'm sorry, Veltro." Veroca whispered looking at Namek through the glass of her space pod.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sleeping on the job." Raditz ripped Veroca out of her space pod and threw her onto the ground. Veroca started awake, she scrambled to her feet cowering under his glare.

"No, no, I looked." Veroca stuttered "I looked over the whole planet." She resisted the urge to use her arms to sign for the whole world, Raditz hated that.

"And what did you find?" he demanded tapping his finger impatiently against his arm.

"I…" Veroca swallowed hard "I…" she felt like there was something stuck in her throat. Veroca cleared it and grabbed at her stomach.

"Spit it out already." Raditz growled.

"There, there was this…" Veroca couldn't breathe, Raditz growled and threw a blast at her. Veroca narrowly dodged it.

"Speak. Up." he snapped. Veroca held back the tears as she forced the words out that would destroy her.

"They…they're not…real." Veroca fell to her knees and readied herself for his tantrum.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" Raditz asked

"n-no." Veroca stuttered "of course not!" Veroca jumped to her feet "I looked, I asked everyone, there's nothing here, just a bunch of boring Nemekians."

"You won't mind if I ask some of the locals then." Raditz clicked his scouter on, he searched for the weakest power level, someone easy to persuade.

"No, stop!" Veroca yelped "the Nemekians are strong here, one is even stronger than Vegeta!" Veroca grabbed his arm.  
"Pathetic." Raditz whipped his tail out and knocked her across the ground, she slammed into a boulder. Picking herself up Veroca pushed the rubble off.

"You're absolutely terrified, did you even try to fight them?" Raditz demanded "no, look at you, there's not a mark on you." He growled "I don't even know if it's worth it to keep you, you're a disgrace to all Saiyans."

"If you attack them the universe is going to have two less Saiyans." Veroca snapped "most of them have a power level of three thousand, last I checked you only have a power level of one thousand."

"Liar." Raditz growled turning his scouter on.

"The balls are fake, it's a story the kids here tell each other." Veroca yelled at him then remember the game she and Veltro played "it's a stupid game you play with rocks." Raditz only half listened to Veroca, he examined the power levels registering on his scouter. They were all two thousand three thousand and a handful more at sixteen thousand. Raditz growled and glared at Veroca "what a waste of time." He growled. Veroca climbed out of the rubble. Raditz charged his fist into her stomach "you coward." He yelled at her "did you gather your information from the children too." He smacked her into the ground. "I bet you spent all this time playing with the little children didn't you?" Raditz kicked her into the water and dove in after her. He followed after her and dragged her out into the air.

"You cowardice, useless…" Raditz landed a punch with each word. "I swear I don't know why I thought I could trust you with such a simple task." He roared on, Veroca cried out in pain with each hit. "You can't do anything, you're useless, pathetic _weak!"_ Raditz threw her onto the ground. Veroca smacked into the ground with an oomph. She struggled to get herself back up, Raditz hated when she stayed down too long, it only resulted in more pain.

"You are worthless." Raditz stepped onto her back and pressed her into the ground "I should just get rid of you right now." Raditz power up an energy blast, Veroca hated this one, she could feel the energy raise the hair on her arms and the back of her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut _by Veltro_ Veroca clamped down on the whimper on her lips.

"Goodbye." Raditz threw the blast down on Veroca. A scream ripped out of Veroca's throat as the attack enveloped her body. The attack was electric. Veroca screamed and screamed as the attack fried her from the inside out. Her blood sizzled as the attack fizzled out. Veroca lay there unmoving.

"Veroca!" Veltro arrived in time to see the end of the attack. "Get away from her!" Veltro attacked Raditz, Raditz batted him aside easy enough, he wasn't even as strong as Veroca. Raditz laughed at the boy's incompetence. "Fool, you'll die with her." Raditz batted him into the ground.

"Veroca, are you okay?" Veltro groaned flopping over onto his stomach. Veltro nudged her but she didn't respond. "Veroca please, wake up." Veltro. He put her hand on her heart, he didn't feel anything _I can wish her back_ Veltro pushed himself up and charged Raditz.

"Back for more." Raditz laughed easily dodging Veltro's attacks. "What's wrong, is she a friend of yours?" Raditz raised his hand to blast Veroca but Veltro grabbed Raditz arm with his tail. Raditz froze at the sight "you're a saiyan." Veltro landed a punch to his face and a kick to his stomach. Raditz staggered back "how is this possible?" Raditz was thrown back by Veltro's blast, tears shining in his eyes, he looked back at Veroca "please, wake up." He cried out to her "please, Veroca." Veltro squeezed his eyes shut looking at Veroca, surely the others would let him use the dragon balls to wish her back, right?

"She's not waking up, brat." Raditz grabbed Veltro's face and slammed him into the ground, light energy engulfed his body as Raditz blasted him deeper into the ground. Raditz laughed at the boy's still body "is it nap time already?" Raditz snickered.

"You're…bad." Veltro coughed struggled to his hands and knees. He raised his eyes to Raditz "you're… a …" Veltro brought himself to one knee, "a… bad… person." Veltro panted "you hurt Veroca, she was just a kid." Tears fell from Veltro's eyes "she was good and you _killed_ her." Veltro yelled launching himself at Raditz.

"Maybe I should take you back instead of Veroca, you're a much better fighter." Raditz grabbed Veltro's fist and used it to make Veltro hit himself. "But you're still no match for me, runt." Raditz threw him into the air.

"You're the man who raised Veroca." Veltro gasped.

"A terrible mistake taking that one, she's completely useless." Raditz wrinkled his nose in disgust at Veroca's still form.

"She's better than you!" Veltro yelled attacking Raditz with a barrage of energy blasts. Raditz dove through them, dodging every single attack, coming straight up to Veltro's face "peek-a-boo." Raditz slammed his head into Veltro's. Veltro staggered back, losing altitude.

"Oh no, I'm not finished with you yet." Raditz sneered.

"Yes, you are."

"Dronare!" Veltro exclaimed happily.

"Put my son down now." Dronare spoke in a dangerous manner. He didn't need to yell, or even speak loudly, the quiet was so much worse.

"You want this?" Raditz held Veltro up, Dronare nodded "well I want something too." Raditz lowered Veltro back down, still holding onto his scarf.

"What is that?" Dronare asked.

"My little spy down there is a failure." Raditz snapped "I sent her here to find out if the dragon balls were myth or fact. Veltro froze _Veroca was spying on us?_ Hurt surged through Veltro at the discovery of the truth behind Veroca's visit. _But she's my friend, she hates him, she… she…_ Veltro was confused, he wasn't sure what to think, and Veroca was gone, at least for now, so he couldn't ask her.

"They're a game played by the children." Dronare said matter-of-factly "now release my son before I have to make you."

"Why don't you give it a try?" Raditz scoffed. Dronare charged Raditz, but Raditz, while not the strongest, did know how to play his enemies. Raditz used Veltro like a shield Dronare barely managed to stop himself before he hit Veltro. _I'm going to need to get you back first_ Dronare said to Veltro _I'll try to get away too_ Veltro promised _we'll work together_ " Dronare promised. Raditz laughed at Dronare's attempts to retrieve Veltro without hurting him. Veltro was a wormy little pest too. Nothing a little shock therapy could help. Raditz pulse electrical laced energy into Veltro's body. Veltro's body spasmed and fell numb.

"I can't move!" Veltro cried out. Veltro didn't know what to do, he only ever fought for fun or to train with the others, no one had ever tried to _hurt_ him before.

Dronare struggled to get Veltro away but it was obvious this was not Raditz first time using someone else as a shield.

Beneath the fighting Veroca finally stirred, her body tingling as it lost the numbness. She groaned sitting up, her chest ached like her heart had struggled to pump through something. Veroca groggily looked around for Raditz but when she found him she was sure her heart must have stopped. Veltro was hut and dangling there in Raditz's hand as Dronare attempted to retrieve him.

"Veltro." Veroca gasped she gathered herself and forced all her energy in launching herself at Veltro. Veroca caught Veltro as she blasted passed Raditz.

"You're alive!" Veltro exclaimed trying to encompass her in a hug but his body didn't respond.

"Still can't fly though." The two plummeted to the ground. Raditz and Dronare raced for the kids. That brat was the only thing keeping Dronare from killing him.

"Not again, you don't." Dronare wasn't taking chances, he rammed his shoulder into Raditz and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Yeah, Dronare!" Veltro cheered.

"There you are." Dronare caught Veroca and Veltro and cradled them, one in each arm. "What have a told you about running off, Veltro?" Dronare demanded with a stern look on his child.

"I'm not supposed to." Veltro sighed "but Veroca was gone and I thought she was leaving without saying goodbye." Veltro looked at Veroca, she was injured but she was okay.

"You left your power level reader." Veltro struggled to make his arm move but when he did he pulled the scouter from his pocket and held it out. Veroca shook her head "I left it for you." Veroca said.

"But why?" Veltro said his smile fading "I thought you wanted to stay."

"I don't want to." Veroca said "but Raditz…" Veroca trailed off

"Dronare can take care of Raditz." Veltro yelled "I thought we were friends." Tears welled up in Veltro's eyes and then he remembered, he remember what Raditz had called her before.

"Did you just come here to find out about the dragon balls?" Veltro's blood froze in his veins "is that why you were here?"

"Yes." Veroca didn't try to defend herself, as far as she was concerned she deserved to be hated.

"But why, you were my friend." Veltro sniffled "but you saved me and-and-and." Veltro got himself worked up. Dronare sighed and set them all down on the ground.

"Settle down." Dronare said with a comforting smile as he held Veltro's hands in his own. "It's okay." Veltro didn't look at Dronare though, he looked to Veroca, his best friend, his first alien friend.

"I…" Veroca didn't know what to say, so she dropped her head and wrung out her hands.

"Say something!" Veltro yelled at her "He was lying, right?" Veltro offered hopefully, he almost wished she would lie to him, he didn't want to lose her.

"No." Veroca sighed "he wanted me to find out about the dragon balls." She swallowed hard "but they're just a game, so he got mad." Veroca lifted her eyes to meet Veltro's hoping he would get the hint. Raditz appeared beside Veroca grabbing her by the back of her armor and dangled her there.

"Tell me the truth or your new friend is going to pay the price." Raditz smirked at Veltro and Dronare. Dronare straightened up, ready to fight but Veroca shook her head.

"It's a game." Dronare said "the game is ancient but the kids love it." Dronare managed to say light heartedly.

"Oh really." Raditz pondered the information he was given, it was a farfetched idea to begin with and considered the situation.

"Release Veroca." Dronare ordered dangerously pushing Veltro behind him. Veltro looked to Veroca, she avoided his eyes for the most part but for just fractions of a second she would glance at him.

"I don't think I will." Raditz backed up several steps to get closer to his pod "I think I'll give my friends a call and we'll take a look around for these dragon balls."

"You're gonna get us killed." Veroca said "Nail has a power level of over forty thousand."

"Impossible." Raditz snapped uncertainly, this little escapade was turning out to be more than he bargained for.

"Let just go." Veroca said, this time she did look at Veltro. Veltro tried to lung forward but Dronare stopped him "let her make her decision." Dronare said although he wasn't looking forward to dealing with the aftermath of what Veroca was doing.

"But she's not bad." Veltro struggled to get to Veroca. Veltro was angry with her still but he wanted her to be there for him to be angry with for a little and then they could laugh some more.

"Don't go." Veltro whimpered "let Dronare save you." Raditz dropped Veroca and turned back to his space pod.

"He can't." Veroca turned away from Veltro and climbed into her space pod.

"Veroca, no!" Veltro screamed. Dronare held tightly to Veltro.

 _Are you sure?_ Dronare spoke to Veroca telepathically. Veroca forced a smile and nodded _he'll be safer_ Dronare didn't have to ask who the he was. Veltro clawed and screamed at Dronare to let him go, ordering him to save Veroca, not only from Raditz, but from herself as well.

"By, Veltro." Veroca waved as the pod sealed shut. The pod linked up with Raditz so that she wouldn't have to type in any coordinates.

"Veroca!" Veltro finally broke free of Dronare's grasp as the pods flew upward, Veroca stared down through her window at Veltro as he fell to his knees and started to wail. Dronare went to Veltro and knelt beside him. Veroca sighed and sat back in her seat.

 _"_ _Are the dragon balls real?"_ Raditz demanded through the communicators on the ship.

"No, it was just a game." Veroca said sourly.

 _"_ _What a waste of time_." Raditz grumbled.

Veroca watched Veltro and then the planet fade away. She held back her tears, she swallowed all feeling she had and she tucked them away inside herself, a dark unused empty corner of her mind. One day she hoped she'd be able to revisit it, and see Veltro again but until then, she would hide it. She would carry on as she was as if she had never met the Nemekian Saiyan, Veltro.


End file.
